Thermoplastic materials, notably poly(lactic acid) generally have interesting mechanical properties. However, certain thermoplastic materials often have limited use because of their brittleness characterized by low impact resistance as well as low deformation at breakage.
In order to find a remedy to this problem, modification of thermoplastic materials by plasticization was contemplated, by mixing or else by copolymerization. The mixing of polymers proved to be a good technique. However, from the state of the art, it is known that the use of flexible polymers in a matrix of thermoplastic polymers, and notably a PLA matrix, leads to problems of incompatibility, and notably to strong phase segregation. Further, flexible polymers known from the state of the art are mostly derived from petrochemistry. Among flexible polymers, mention may notably be made of polybutadiene (Tg=−80° C.), poly(propylene oxide) (Tg=−70° C.), poly(ε-caprolactone) (Tg=−60° C.).
Thus, there exists a need for having novel flexible polymers giving the possibility of improving reinforcement to impacts of a matrix of fragile polymers, and notably of a matrix of poly(lactic acid), while not having the drawbacks of the aforementioned existing polymers. Notably, there exists a need for having novel flexible polymers for reinforcement of a biosourced polymeric matrix.